


Tied Down

by DeathGirl3014



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Birdflash - Freeform, Dick is a model, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Mostly Description, One Shot, Past Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Past Relationship(s), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathGirl3014/pseuds/DeathGirl3014
Summary: Dick is a famous model. People are very interested in his love life.





	Tied Down

**Author's Note:**

> So my sleep deprived self did a thing, hope you like it.

Dick Grayson, adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne, has been doing some modelling jobs here and there since he was young. He started doing more of them while dating famous model Kory Anders and has kept it up since.  
In the last couple of shoots people have noticed the chain of a necklace peeping out from under his clothes. It appears like he never takes it off and people are curious what's so special about it. The paparazzi manage to snap a shot of it slipping out of his shirt when he helped an old lady pick up something she had dropped. It's from far away and kind of blurry, but the shape is a clear give away. It's a ring!

The next issue of a prestigious monthly Gotham tabloid has an exclusive interview with rich kid and famous model Dick Grayson. In it he reveals that he got engaged to a special redhead in his life and they wear their rings on necklaces to keep them close to their hearts. However he doesn't reveal any names.  
People are freaking out and are speculating who the mysterious redhead that managed to tie him down could be.  
"Did he get back together with the tall model Kory Anders? Or is it his childhood friend and daughter of Gotham's police Commissioner, Barbara Gordon? Or maybe it's that one model he had a shoot with that one time? He had like mad chemistry with her."  
Everyone has their theories. Opinions are shared. Bets are placed. Claims are made. For the next couple of weeks Dick Grayson is everywhere. He's all over the tabloids, social media, television, even the newspapers are eating up this story.

It all explodes when mister tall dark and handsome himself makes an Instagram post with a picture of himself and the redhead in question. The picture shows Dick and his lover sharing a kiss while showing off their wedding rings.  
In the end no one could have guessed that the lucky redhead would have been a high school PE and Chemistry teacher from Central City who listens to the name Wally West.


End file.
